7th New York Heavy Artillery Regiment
The 7th New York Heavy Artillery was a heavy artillery regiment that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. The regiment operated as both heavy artillery and infantry beginning in December 1862 while serving in the defenses of Washington, D.C. and continued in both capacities until the end of the war. Service The regiment was organized at Albany, New York as the 113th New York Volunteer Infantry and mustered in August 18, 1862 for three years service under the command of Colonel Lewis O. Morris. Because heavy artillery regiments were needed for the defenses of Washington, D.C., the regiment was converted from infantry on December 10, 1862 and became the 7th New York Heavy Artillery on December 19, 1862. Two additional companies were organized and mustered in August 6, 1863 and January 19, 1864. The regiment was attached to Defenses North of the Potomac River, September 1862 to February 1863. 2nd Brigade, Haskin's Division, XXII Corps, Department of Washington, to May 1864. Tyler's Heavy Artillery Division, II Corps, Army of the Potomac, May 18–29, 1864. 4th Brigade, 1st Division, II Corps, to November 23, 1864. 2nd Brigade, 1st Division, II Corps, to February 22, 1865. Defenses of Baltimore, Maryland, VIII Corps, Middle Department, to August 1865. The 7th New York Heavy Artillery mustered out of the service August 1, 1865. Detailed service Moved to Washington, D.C., August 19, 1862, and duty in the defenses of that city until December 19, 1862. Garrison duty in the defenses of Washington, D.C. until May 15. 1864. Ordered to join the Army of the Potomac in the field May 15, 1864. Rapidan Campaign May–June. Spotsylvania Court House May 17–21. Harris Farm or Fredericksburg Road May 19. North Anna River May 23–26. On line of the Pamunkey May 26–28. Totopotomoy May 28–31. Cold Harbor June 1–12. Before Petersburg June 16–18. Siege of Petersburg June 16, 1864 to February 22, 1865. Weldon Railroad June 22–23, 1864. Demonstration north of the James River July 27–29. Deep Bottom July 27–28. Mine Explosion, Petersburg, July 30 (reserve). Demonstration north of the James River August 13–20. Strawberry Plains, Deep Bottom, August 14–18. Ream's Station August 25. Hatcher's Run October 27–28. Reconnaissance to Hatcher's Run December 9–10. Dabney's Mills, Hatcher's Run, February 5–7, 1865. Ordered to Baltimore, February 22, and garrison duty there until August. Casualties The regiment lost as a total of 669 men during service; 14 officers and 277 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 4 officers and 374 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Colonel Lewis O. Morris * Colonel Richard C. Duryea Notable members * Sergeant Terrence Begley, Company D - Medal of Honor recipient for action at the Second Battle of Ream's Station See also * List of New York Civil War regiments * New York in the American Civil War References * Dyer, Frederick Henry. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * Keating, Robert. Carnival of Blood: The Civil War Ordeal of the Seventh New York Heavy Artillery (Baltimore: Butternut & Blue), 1998. ISBN 0-9355-2369-3 ;Attribution * Category:Military units and formations established in 1862 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:New York Civil War regiments